


Cozy Chocolate Kisses

by devoosha



Series: Klancemas 2019 [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cozy, Hot Cocoa, Klancemas 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devoosha/pseuds/devoosha
Summary: Lance needs a change of scenery to work on homework.  Keith is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klancemas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559779
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: Klance: Into the Multiverse, Klasix Master Collection





	Cozy Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to combine two of the Klancemas 2019 prompts into one. These two seemed to go together, especially how I envisioned this day.
> 
> Day #8 - Hot Cocoa  
> Day #9 - Cozy
> 
> Since the happy pair have spent many of these one-shots being all cozy in their dorm room, I decided to shove them out and find somewhere else to be cozy.

**Cozy Chocolate Kisses**

“We need a change of scenery,” Lance declared, sitting up straight at his desk where he had been hunched over.

Keith looked over from his spot at his desk. “What do you mean?”

“We’ve been sitting here all day,” Lance whined. “I can’t take it anymore.”

Keith frowned as he leaned back in his chair. “Lance, we’ve been at our desks for all of...” and he looked at his phone, “twenty-five minutes.”

“That long!” Lance gasped.

“It takes longer than half an hour to write a twenty page paper.”

“Ugh. Why do you have to do that?”

“Ask my teacher. I certainly don’t want to do it!” He leaned closer to Lance - their tiny dorm desks were side by side - to glance at Lance’s laptop. “You haven’t finished the first slide of your PowerPoint, Lance,” he chided. “All you have is the title.”

“I set it up to do a wipe to the next slide,” Lance bragged. “I set up all the wipes for all the slides. I even have a dissolve set up for dramatic effect on the last one.”

“It will be more effective if you actually put information and data on the slides.”

“Details...”

Keith shook his head, amused at his boyfriend’s antics, then felt the little pang in his heart as the word ‘boyfriend’ teased through his mind. He couldn’t get used to this. To be fair, it hadn’t been a week yet, but Keith was sure the giddy feeling he felt every time he thought the word would never go away. “You have all the research done. Just type it in.”

“But it means having to think of what to say and writing out my part of the presentation.”

“You love being the center of attention,” Keith said, turning back to the scholarly article on his screen which was part of his own research.

“Not for this. And I swear I’m the only one doing any work on this stupid thing. Those two girls haven’t done anything but whine about boys every time we’ve met up to discuss the presentation,” Lance said. “They should do something, at least.”

“Group projects should be outlawed,” Keith agreed. “I can’t believe I lucked out this semester. None of my professors assigned any.”

“I need to transfer into Media Studies, then,” Lance said.

“I thought you wanted to be a teacher?”

“I can be a media teacher.”

“I guess. But you love kids. You’re gonna be a great teacher.” He liked how Lance blushed under his praise. It wasn’t easy for Keith to give compliments, but it was worth it for the sight of Lance with red cheeks. “Besides, I’ve got almost all gen eds this semester, same as you, so it has nothing to do with my major.”

“ _Anyway_ ,” Lance said with emphasis, “As I was saying, we need a change of scene.”

“What do you mean?”

“Let’s get out of here. We never seem to leave this room!”

“Let the record show,” Keith reasoned, “we spent a good part of yesterday outside. And,” he added, “I offered to go out last night, but you wanted to stay in.”

“That was a long time ago,” Lance protested. “And today is a whole new day.”

“I need to finish this, Lance. It’s due on Tuesday and I won’t have much time tomorrow. You need to get this part of your presentation done to show your partners.”

“Just because we get out of here doesn’t mean we can’t go somewhere else and work on our stuff.”

“Where do you want to go?”

“How about the coffee shop downtown? We can do our work there as easy as we can here. They have WiFi.”

“I don’t know. It’s pretty quiet here.”

“They have hot chocolate, Keeeeeeeith,” Lance pleaded. 

“So do we.”

“Not real hot chocolate. Hot water with powder isn’t hot chocolate. The coffee shop uses milk. And chocolate.” He held up one hand and sang “I have hot milk. I have chocolate.” Then he smacked his hands together. “Uh! Hot Chocolate!”

“Did you really reference the pineapple pen thing?”

“Yes. Did it work?”

Keith laughed, then gently closed his laptop. “I hate to admit it did. Ok, let me pack up my stuff and we can walk over there.”

Lance looked surprised his tactics worked, and he scooted over to throw his arms around Keith. “You’re the best!”

* * *

  
“Two hot cocoas, please!” Lance said, his voice glowing with enthusiasm. 

“Name?”

“Lance. For here.”

The girl wrote his name on the receipt and slid it to her counterpart, muttering the order. “I’ll grab a table,” Keith said, pulling at his scarf to loosen it. The little shop was quite warm.

“Awesome!”

He took Lance’s backpack from his boyfriend and looked over their choices. It wasn’t packed, at least, so that was good. He rarely came here, though he knew Lance loved the place. He imagined he’d frequent it more now they were together. He didn’t mind. It was a nice cafe, with dark wood accents, tables made from rustic timber, a fireplace, and brick walls. Today it was decorated for the holidays with wreaths and garlands and lights. The scent of pine and spice mixed with the dark hints of coffee, chocolate, and vanilla. It was scent overload, but it somehow worked and Keith felt his stress melt away.

The table in the corner near the fireplace was free - a round table with four chairs, and big enough to hold their laptops, books, and notebooks. Keith put their book bags down, one on each of two chairs, and hung his coat on the wall hook nearby. He unpacked his laptop and notebook and sat down on the chair facing the rest of the cafe, with his back to the wall. He left the seat nearest the fire for Lance, because he knew Lance liked the warmth.

“I got us a little treat, too,” Lance said, suddenly there at the table, holding two plates in his hand. A blueberry muffin on one and a cranberry muffin on the other. “I like both, so you choose the one you want.”

Keith knew Lance loved blueberries, so he took the cranberry one. “Thanks!”

Lance beamed at him, placed his plate at his spot, then went back to wait for their drink order.

Keith shook his head, his eyes on Lance. His arms rested idly on each side of his laptop, but he couldn’t bring his focus onto his work. Not when this gorgeous boy stood there in his oversized parka, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited. Lance glanced over his shoulder, caught Keith’s eye, and winked. Keith blushed, but winked back, which got a big grin from Lance. He lifted a hand to do a finger gun at Keith, but his name was called out, so he turned back.

The mugs of hot chocolate were ridiculous. Large mugs, filled to the brim and topped with an insane amount of whipped cream. Keith stared down at it. “How am I supposed to drink this?”

“Just dig in!” Lance said, laughing. He slipped off his coat and hung it up, then settled down in the chair. “Oh, nice spot, Keith. This is so cozy right here!”

“Cozy?”

“Yeah. Nice and warm. It smells good. We got treats. We’re in this little alcove-like spot. Feels like it’s just the two of us, even though we’re in a cafe. Cozy. And romantic.”

Keith thought about it. It was true. It felt good to sit here. He scooted his chair closer to Lance, who smiled at him as he did. Their arms pressed against each other, which helped to warm him up as much as the fire and the warm drink would do. It was cozy. Warm, cozy, and gave Keith a feeling in his heart as if it were wrapped in a fuzzy sweater. 

He’d never felt this before, this sweet and heady rush of love, infatuation, lust, and adoration. He’d felt the crush, of course, on Lance all semester and other boys in high school, but this went beyond anything like that. The vague thoughts in September that Lance was cute morphed into solid thoughts which spoke of commitment and dedication. To know Lance felt the same made him feel drunk from happiness.

He watched as Lance munched on a forkful of his muffin, humming in pleasure at the treat, as he organized his space to work on his project. The change of scenery seemed to motivate him, because after a brief grin at Keith, he hunched over his own laptop and, glancing back and forth between a notebook and his screen, starting building his PowerPoint slides.

Commitment. Keith thought the word again. Yes, they were both only eighteen, but what did that matter? He looked forward to the future. To completing and building their list, because he now thought of it as theirs. Yes, it was a list of things Lance wanted to do with Keith, but after looking at it, Keith knew he wanted to do them with Lance as well. And more. 

But he was more than happy right now, feeling loved and blissful, drinking hot chocolate in a warm spot in their own little world, working on their individual projects, but doing it together. Hearing Lance’s happy little hums as he ate his muffin or sipped his drink. The soft tapping of his fingers when he typed. The smell of holidays in their noses. The warmth spreading through his body - whether the warmth came from outside, his heart, or both he couldn’t decide. He didn’t care. He did know it was, as Lance said, cozy.

And that’s all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr - devooshawrites
> 
> Follow me!


End file.
